


Fix You

by TheUntitledAuthor



Category: NARUHINA - Fandom
Genre: Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-28
Updated: 2015-11-28
Packaged: 2018-05-03 20:03:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5305022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheUntitledAuthor/pseuds/TheUntitledAuthor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Taken place during the Boruto movie time period. Naruto and Hinata are having issues with their marriage. What they yearn for the most, they can't seem to express.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Being the Hokage was something Naruto had wanted since he was a child. To this day, he doesn't regret not ever changing his mind. Despite the loads of paperwork, constant meetings, and interviews he never Imagined having, he still did not regret his long term dream. People now saw him as a hero, a good man, a person to look up to. Every time he helped someone, suggested something, did anything really, he earned a smile. People liked him; they respected him. That was something he almost never had growing up. Growing up as an orphan and a jinjuriki, people looked down upon him. No one saw him as anything else but a monster.

Except for one person….His wife.

Hinata Uzumaki, was the only woman, no, the only person, who never once saw him within the eyes of hatred. In fact, she admired him, was inspired by him. Ever since they were mere children she saw the devotion in him. She wanted to be just like him, as great as him. She loved him and never stopped loving him. She fell in love with him far before he ever did.

Oblivious fool…

Naruto was a known idiot for emotions back when he was younger. Not all emotions, just romantic ones. He could never correctly distinguish what he felt for everyone individually. And that was something he did regret and probably always will. He thought his love for ramen was the same thing as loving a woman. He thought his attraction towards Sakura was love at its fullest. But It was all wrong, all so very wrong. It wasn't until he received a rescue mission at the age of nineteen when everything started to click. It was then when he realized his true love, his very first real love, was Hinata. Through a time travel of memories he saw all the moments in his life when Hinata had supported him in ways that no other human being had ever done. She was beautiful, inside and out. And a woman like that was too good for him but worth keeping.

She gave him everything. She gave him a family, an infinite amount of love, a place to no longer feel lonely, a fresh start over all. He wanted to thank her for all that she has done; all that she has done for him. He wanted to thank her deeply, immensely. But unfortunately, he just never found the time.

Files after files, documents after documents, scrolls after scrolls, Naruto was simply always too busy too ever really go home. Whenever he did go home, he rarely entered the bedroom. He quietly slept his nights on the couch in effort to get some work done in the dinning table. He loved his job but hated the cons to having it. He knew his son was slowly drifting away. He knew his love and respect for him was slowly fading and exchanging itself for something much colder. He couldn't bare to have another person feel the same way, especially his wife.

"If I can get this stack done in the next two hours, I'll surely be able to go back home early."

Naruto was currently trying his best to speed through his office work. He wanted to skim through each paper rapidly but not too quickly that he'd miss something important. So basically, it was kind of an impossible task.

"Chunnin exams, neighbor complaints, Kage conferences…"

There was too many events that could not be ignored. The majority of the creamy colored folders around him were profiles of each individual ninja entering the Chunnin Exams. His son was enrolling in the Chunnin Exams; he couldn't simply shrug it off. Kage conferences were also coming up. He had received many letters confirming each assigned date for every meeting. Those meeting were by far the most important. The future of the villages were privately discussed within those rooms. He couldn't possibly ignore these letters of confirmation either. Once again, it seemed that Naruto would be having in all nighter in the Hokage office. He would not be seeing his family again for the umpteenth time.

"Guess I failed again, huh Dad." He sighed at the image of the fourth Hokage.

Minato Namikaze, Naruto's father, smiled warmly back at him through the worn out picture frame resting on the wall. Every time Naruto looked at his father's image, he couldn't help but wonder if he would've had the time to be with his son. He probably would have; he probably would've found some way. If he was willing to risk his life and die for his newborn son, of course he would've made the time. Unlike Naruto, who couldn't even be present on his daughter's birthday. It saddened him to think of all the pain he must've been causing his entire family. He was always absent, always. In every important stage of a child's life, he was almost never there. But he wasn't always like that. When Naruto and Hinata were a recently newly married couple, they were almost always together. Unless one of them had a mission, then of course they were separated. But other then that, they were hardly ever distant. When Hinata was pregnant with Boruto, their first child, the amount of time Naruto was with her was almost obsessive. Every hour of every day, they were always side by side. It was their first child and Naruto wanted the best protection for his son and his wife. He was their when Himawari was born, and when both of his kids learned how to walk, and when they said their first words. In the infant/toddler days, he was there. Once he become Hokage, that's when everything started to change unexpectedly.

"Hey Naruto." A knocked echoed behind the shut door. The voice was extremely recognizable. All that was left of it to scream Shikamaru was his signature, "troublesome."

"Come in." Naruto said waving at nothing to enter.

Shikamaru slowly opened the door and lazily walked in. He was normally a very lazy careless guy. Any normal person would call him boring or annoying but Naruto, he accepted it as his own unique personality.

"What's up, Shikamaru? More work for me?" Naruto asked with a tired smirk.

"Kind of." The man answered in return. Naruto glanced around his body to see what he was talking about it. There was was nothing visible on him; his hands were completely empty. What did he want?

"So what is it?" He asked curiously.

Shikamaru stared backed at the Kage for a moment and sighed. His face expression changed into something much more serious than passive. There was also slight hints of worry in him too. "I'd figure you'd like to know more about your family, right? Y'know, get up to date with their things."

"Well yea, of course." Naruto nodded. "But there isn't really anything happening."

"Are you sure?" Shikamaru asked him unsatisfied. He looked around the mess of an office Naruto was hoarding in and sighed a second time. He didn't know whether it was right to tell him what he saw or to secretly shrug it off. He could've been overreacting; he could've been mistaking the scene. It wasn't even his personal life either, he didn't want to seem so nosy. But as a friend, it was probably best to be, in a situation like this of course.

"I saw Hinata and your daughter outside just right now." He began. "They—"

"They were outside," Naruto laughed humorously. "What, are they not allowed to do that?"

"No." Shikamaru shook his head. "You didn't let me finish. They were outside with another man."

Another what…

Naruto's face froze speechless. Hinata was was seeing someone else? Along with their daughter? No way, that couldn't be it. Hinata wouldn't—she wasn't like that at all.

There were evident emotions of shock, pain, and worry all over Naruto's face. Shikamaru was hesitant to continue just by seeing his reaction, but he decided to anyways. Placing his hands in his pockets, he began to walk around the small room.

"Look, I don't know how it happened, alright? I just saw the man offer to help your wife carry some things." He continued. "I could be overreacting but…this isn't the first time that guy's done this."

"It's not!?" Naruto quickly stood up from his desk in full rage. This had been going on behind his back for who knows how long. Hinata wasn't a cheater, to hell he knew she wasn't. The anonymous man was just flirting with her. The bastard was probably trying to start an affair. Naruto could almost bet he just wanted to hit the news. He wanted to be known as the man who stole the Hokage's wife. What a crap of a man. "Do you know who he is?" Naruto asked in a shaky voice.

Shikamaru shrugged his shoulders and walked towards the window. He leaned near the open breeze and stared down at the village. "I don't, but…it must've been something harmless."

"Yea right!" The blond snorted. "If it's been going on before today, then it has to be something more."

Just before Shikamaru could say something in return, a faint image of Hinata and Himawari appeared in the streets. From the Hokage's office everybody below them looked like ants, but Hinata's features were very recognizable even from a far. Her daughter was there too and unfortunately, even the mysterious man. "Look, he's right there." Shikamaru pointed to the city.

Naruto ran past everything in his way and practically slammed his hands onto the windowsill. He moved his gaze to the right and left in effort in finding his wife. The moment she saw her he gaped. She was with another man, a man probably the same age as him. She was laughing and blushing along with her daughter. Jealously crawled down his spine at the sight. Those were his blushes, no one else could admire there beauty except for him. Anger began to heat up Naruto's veins but the intense amount pain in his heart was clearly more noticeable.

"Shikamaru," he ordered as he went back to his desk. "Bring Hinata here but please don't bring Himawari. I don't want her to hear any of this. "

"You wouldn't want me to be bring the guy instead?"

"No", he shook his head. "Hinata and I settle our problems together."

The Uzumaki rested his forehead against his two fingers stressfully. He was so shocked, so goddam hurt. As much as he hated to admit, for some reason he felt like he deserved this, like he should've see this coming. Shikamaru saw this as a mere misconception but Naruto, something inside him kept telling him this was no illusion. "Please Shikmaru," He softly said. "Just please bring her here."

Hinata did come to his office. She was reluctant to in the beginning, but she eventually gave in. It wasn't that she didn't want to see him, it was just that she had no idea how to approach him. It had been so long since she last heard his voice. Sure, she had heard him countless times on the radio and TV, but it wasn't the same as seeing him up close in person. She loved him but she hardly knew him anymore. She didn't know whether to call him Naruto, Lord Seventh, or Mr. Uzumaki. The fear of getting corrected by her own husband was unbearable. She loved him so much but slowly, her love was becoming more indefinite to the point where it just didn't feel the same as it did years back.

"Hinata, do you have anything you want to tell me?" Naruto asked her from behind his desk. He looked so authoritative,so stiff, nothing like the way a husband would look at her wife.

"About what?" She asked. "Do you have something you want to tell me? I have no idea why I have been summoned here, dear."

Naruto turned his stare towards an empty ramen cup and began to nervously play with the chopsticks resting inside of it. "I saw you and Himawari with a man that wasn't with me."

Hinata knew who he was referring to. It was the man who had been helping her out lately with her daily routines. She didn't see him as anything and they weren't doing anything forbidden either. She just enjoyed the help he gave her and never really told him to stop. Yes, the man would occasionally flirt with her, but Hinata would only take them as affectionate compliments. She was married to a man she hardly ever saw, but that was no excuse for initiating such a taboo act. After all, she still loved him.

"He's just a Good Samaritan, Naruto. He was just helping me carry some things."

Just by the look in his light blue eyes, Hinata knew he wasn't buying any of it. The way he slowly shook his head almost as if he was incredibly disappointed, disappointed in his own wife. It made Hinata feel so small, so powerless. She hadn't done anything wrong. She hadn't even thought about doing anything wrong. But because of that cape that rested upon her husband's broad shoulders, he could make absurd assumptions and still call them logical, because he was the Hokage.

"He's been helping you all the time just to carry some things? "

"Yes." She nodded sheepishly.

A silence fled the room intensely. What were they suppose say to each other now? Naruto didn't believe her and Hinata honestly just wanted to leave. She just wanted to discuss to this at home. She just wanted him to come home. She couldn't find the reason why Shikmaru had to be present during this heavy conversation. She knew he was Naruto's advisor, but did he really have to advise their personal problems? She just felt uncomfortable and Naruto was feeling feeling too emotional to see what was really going on.

"So you weren't flirting with another man. . .your not lying to me?" He said with such a weak tone.

"No, of course not."

"Mm." He hummed shortly. "I would've been hurt if you did."

Hinata kept quiet as the words sunk into her skin.

I would've been hurt if you did…

Would he really? He was so busy all the time, would he have even noticed? His work was so important that he couldn't even call her up to his office in person. He had to make Shikamaru do it instead. Locked up in this tower of paperwork, not once did he ever attempt to dial a phone call. Not on birthday, not on a holiday, and not even on their anniversary. Was she really that important to him? If she was, then what would it feel like if she wasn't. Would the treatment be better than what she had today?

"How could you think so low of me, Naruto." She mumbled below her breath.

Hinata had not intended for him to hear that; she didn't want him to hear it. But the words that slip passed her lips had managed to trail its way into Naruto's ear and nearly shatter his heart.

"I-I wasn't—I don't think you are at all!" He quickly blurted out. In no way did he mean to make her feel bad. He had no intention in hurting her at all. He felt so ashamed of himself. How could possibly jump into such dark conclusions, especially about his wife. Hinata would never do anything even close to cheating on him. Naruto knew that. Somewhere in his thickheaded mind, he knew his wife wouldn't do that. "Hinata, I'm sorry."

"It's alright, Naruto." She softly said in return. She wanted to smile back at him, give a nice warm smile. But it was almost like the corners of her mouth were to heavy to lift. She wasn't feeling it. She gave him probably the most fragile smile she has ever revealed to anyone and turned around.

"Where are you going?" The blonde asked as she touched the cold door knob.

"Himawari is waiting outside alone. I should go back with her."

Naruto didn't know what to say. His wife was slowly leaving right before his eyes and couldn't find anything to say. He didn't want her to leave. He wanted her to be right beside him. He wanted to kiss her, to hug her, to hold onto her waist. He missed her but yet, he was completely muted when he had the chance to make her stay. He wanted to keep her for just another minute. He had to say something, something deep within his heart to show her how much he cared for her.

"Hinata, wait!" He jolted from his seat. His eyes were filled with aching emotion, pure nerve-wrecking adrenaline. He gulped once her stare met his. She was so beautiful, and he was blessed that she was also so much more.

"What is it?" She asked with her grip still on the door knob.

A long pause divided them from speaking. Only there eyes communicated to each other.

"Naruto?"

The Kage stood up straight and locked his eyes once more with his wife. His face showed determination but his pupils translated something else, nervousness. Hinata wasn't going to wait for him. She had to go see her daughter, their daughter.

"Naruto, I'm sorry. I have t-"

"—I love you!" He exclaimed. It was the first phrase that came out of his mind, and the first phrase he truly meant with his soul. "I love you, Hinata."

He expected her to tear up, to say it back, to kiss him, hug him, but she didn't. Not a single smile, not a mere blush, not a twinkle in her eye. She looked sad, dull, but not completely ice cold. Did she not feel anything? Were the words not said strong enough as he felt in the inside?

"Hinata…"

She didn't say anything. Not a single sound.

"Do you not love me back?"

Her eyes saddened as she pursed her lips. It was almost like she was trying to hold back her voice from saying anything.

"Hina-"

"I have to go, Naruto."

And with that, she was gone. She quietly shut the door and disappeared.

She didn't even say yes…

Her last words stung Naruto like the after pain of fierce stab. He wanted to cry. He felt so miserable. His lover didn't love him back, not anymore. She didn't have to say it herself. It was too evident. He had been a ghost for too long and now he was paying for it.

"Damn it." He harshly whispered to himself. "I—"

"You fucked up."

The voice had been forgotten during Hinata's presence. Naruto had completely forgotten that Shikamaru was in the room. He forgot to dismiss him the moment his wife walked in, meaning he had her everything that had just occurred.

"I know that." Naruto murmured back. "You don't have to rub it all over my face."

"I'm not." Shikamaru said as he made his way to the front of his desk. He seriously glared back at his long known friend and scanned every inch of him. Yea, the man was hurt, there was no doubt about it. Right now, the only possible person who could give him a boost was him, Shikamaru Nara. He wasn't going to hesitate; he had a family too. He could relate and he could imagine. What Naruto was feeling right now was probablyrock bottom for any man of the house. He needed the help.

"Naruto, tonight." Shikamaru said placing his hands on the wooden desk. "Tonight you go home to your family. Leave the work for later

Your family is moe important…"

Walking up to his house at such a early time felt odd. Walking up to his house and feeling tired but not too exhausted, was also odd. He unlocked the entrance door quietly and slowly stepped in. Only the sound of his footsteps on the wooden floor were heard. The lights were on but no one was making a sound. Was it always like this without him there? He wanted to call out for someone but he also wanted to surprise whoever was in the living room. As he kept walking down the hallway, a faint hum would get louder and louder. It was a song, a childish song. He knew the voice instantly, he knew the angelic voice of his daughter.

"Himawari!" Naruto smiled with his arms stretched out. The little girl nearly jumped when she saw him. She was so happy. She practically dashed towards him and dived herself into a deep hug.

"Papa!" She muffled between his chest. She noticed how his jacket was getting soaked by her touch and quickly stepped away. Embarrassed by ruining her father's signature color, she blushed. "I'm sorry, Papa. My hands are wet." She said wiping them dry onto her skirt. "I was washing the dishes."

"That's all right. This jacket has gone through worse."

He gazed around the house to see if there was any other figure in the room, there was none. Where was Boruto? Where was his wife? He followed his little girl to the kitchen and stood right beside her. He found it adorable how she had to step on a small stool to reach the sink because she simply wasn't tall enough. He had a lot memories with that worn out stool she stood on. That green stool covered with stickers and colorful ink had been the stool that helped Himawari brush her teeth, Boruto reach the cookie jar when he wasn't suppose to, Hinata cut his hair, and Naruto become a father. All those memories were so precious to him. How he wished he could collect more. He stared at his daughter with a warm smile and admired her gentle face. She looked just like her mother but also like her father. She had Hinata's silky blue hair and feminine features, but she also had Naruto's clear blue eyes and whiskers.

"Himawari, where's your brother?" He asked seeing he never showed up. The blue-eyed girl shrugged.

"I don't know. He left a couple minutes ago. He said he wanted to go talk to someone."

"And your mom?"

"She's in the bathroom."

The blond nodded. Seems like everyone was separated despite being in the same house. A long tired yawn escaped his lips as he stretched his back. "Himawari, I'm going to bed, okay."

The girl smiled back and kissed him goodnight. A small peck on the cheek that he hadn't felt in so long. "Mom would be so happy." She giggled.

And suddenly, it clicked. Himawari was there…Himawari was there when the man was talking to Hinata. What did he say to her? What was he doing with them? Himawari was the only person who knew just as well as Hinata did.

"Speaking of mom, who was that man talking to her today?"

"Oh! His name's Toneri." Himawari said as she stepped off the stool. "He comes and goes from time to time."

"Does he?" Naruto asked curiously. " What does he do?"

"Nothing much." Himawari shrugged. "He just helps us carry our groceries and fix things when they don't work."

A big smile suddenly formed across her face as she placed the dishes onto the drying rack. "He says mama is very beautiful."

"Does he?" Naruto said trying to control his jealous tone.

"Yup! I think she's beautiful too! Mama is so beautiful that even the whole world thinks so too."

The man was flirting with Hinata. Of course the bastard was. He was trying to court her and her children away from the Kage. The more and more he heard of him, the more and more he hated him.

"Don't you think it was nice of him to say that, papa? Don't you?"

Naruto nodded. If he'd use his voice, he'd sound like a cringing liar. A nod was enough to give his daughter a fake yes without hurting her.

"Alright Himawari, I'm going to bed now. Good night."

He hugged his daughter one more time and headed off upstairs to his bedroom. From down the hall he could see the room. The door was open but the lights were off. Hinata must've been asleep already. As he got closer, a weak light shined half of the room and the sound of water could vaguely be heard through the walls. The moment he stepped into the room, he saw that the bathroom door was open. The shower was on and the soft exhale of his wife notified him that she was bathing. He didn't know whether to step in the bathroom and greet her, or to lie on the bed and wait for her. Before he could decide on anything, the shower head turned off. Like an idiot, Naruto hid behind the queen sized bed. Crouching down to his knees, only his eyes peaked towards the humid bathroom.

He saw Hinata's small bare foot step out the tub. Once the other foot stepped out, Naruto eyes widened. She was completely naked. Stupid discovery the blond made. Of course she would be naked, she was taking a shower. Her entire body was wet. Droplets of water ran down her skin and dripped down her edges. She looked so much shinier than normal, so much more arousing. Despite having two kids, her body was perfection. She was curved in all the right places, soft in all the right places. Naruto could feel his pants get uncomfortably tighter just by looking at her.

She reached for the closet towel and rubbed it throughout her body. Everything the fabric laid it's touch on jiggled. Her ass looked glorious and her breast needed to be touched by the hands of a man. Her hips had gotten wider because of the children, but Naruto could give a damn. The fact that her butt, hips, and breast had gotten bigger gave him more the reason to lust over her. He simply had more to grab.

Sex was something they hadn't done in months, probably a full year and a half. Sure, Naruto would imagine those days late night before he went to bed, but the feeling of him being inside her had not happen in so long. He wanted it; he wanted it so badly. But with the children around and the busy office days, he never could get that time to come around.

As soon as Hinata finished drying up, she wrapped the damp towel around her head. She had no idea Naruto was here and because of this, she freely walked out of the bathroom fully nude. The moment she saw a pair of sky blue eyes piercing through the darkness behind the the bed, she jumped. She wanted to cover herself but she found it to be quite stupid by doing so. He was her husband. He had seen her naked plenty of times before.

"N-Naruto, why are you hiding?" She blushed.

The great Hokage turned beat red. He stumbled backwards as soon as his wife found his hiding spot. "I-I uh I w-wasn't." He stuttered stupidly. Hesitant on what to say, he literally just first said thing that came to his mind. "I-I dropped something."

"W-what?"

"M-my shoe."

Shoe?

Why the hell did say that? He wasn't even wearing he shoes when he came up here. He always placed his shoes near the front door. Everyone in the family did, it was a known rule.

There was an awkward silence between the two. There eyes only stared at the floor and nothing else.

"I-I see." Hinata nodded. "I'm gonna put some clothes on."

"Yea." Naruto nodded in the exact same way.

He wanted to take a glance of Hinata while she dressed herself, but he didn't want to look as creepy as he just did. He wanted to see her slim body get covered up. It was like stripping only backwards. It was just as sexy, especially from his innocent wife.

Eventually he decided not to and just waited for her body like a good boy. Once she changed into her pajamas, she turned off the lights of the bathroom. The room suddenly became dark and all Naruto could distinguish were sounds. He heard the bed creak and the blankets move beneath him. She didn't say anything, not even a goodnight. He figured she was still hurt by there uneasy conversation from this morning. He didn't want Hinata to go sleep mad at him, not on the only day he was this close to her.

"Hinata." He whispered as he rolled his body to her. He could feel her back facing him and could easily navigate where her waist was. He wrapped his arm around her small body and pulled her against his chest. "I'm sorry about this morning. Can you forgive me?"

She was still silent but due to her lack of deep breathing, Naruto could tell she was still awake. He couldn't find a reason why not to tease her, so he did. He placed light kisses upon her ear and jaw line. His nose would sensually run down her skin as his warm breathing gave her tingles. He could tell she liked it. He could tell because of the goosebumps forming across her body. He was liking it too. His member was getting harder and harder as his hands caressed her body. The fool hadn't even bother to change into proper sleeping clothes. All he did was take off his jacket.

"Hinata…"

His hands had managed to find the skin of her waist and stomach and from there he could only go lower. His fingers rested upon the tip of her underwear and slowly moved down. She was wet but stiff. He began to perform lazy circles onto her covered flower and occasionally tap on her clit. Her legs would rub to together and completely swallow his hand up. As soon as she gave him her first soft moan, he took of her underwear. He wanted to have sex, he needed to have sex.

"Hinata, can I…"

She didn't respond but her body did. Her butt slightly rubbed against his pelvis as if giving him permission to enter. He took it as an immediate yes and started to unbutton his pants. He didn't even have to take his penis out. His penis just shot out for him.

He placed his dick between her soaking lips and rubbed up and down her private. He did this for awhile until he felt an enormous pulse of fluid slid out of her. She was excited. It wouldn't hurt her if he entered now. He placed the tip inside of her and felt her walls squeeze it tight. It was just the fucking tip and already he was feeling bliss. He pulled out and reentered just the tip, back and forth, back and forth. Inch by inch he would go deeper inside her. And the moment she whimpered, he rammed his full cock deep within her.

"Fuck…"

She was so tight, so wet, so warm. He had forgotten how amazing her pussy felt. He also had forgotten how amazing her orgasms sounded. For every gasp and moan she squeaked, he fucked her harder. If it wasn't for the kids sleeping two doors down, he would fucked her till his balls were slapping on her. She was so hot but so cute at same time.

She kept gasping and twitching. Her body kept moving insanely. Naruto had to hold her hips tight so his penis wouldn't slip out. He was holding her so tight, banging her so hard, he was almost afraid he was going to break her. He was going faster and faster until he could feel a burning bliss wrapping around his penis.

"Nghh ugh Naruto…"

"Yea baby…"

It felt so good, so fucking good. He was so close, so close to cumming.

"Ohhh stop…"

A few more thrusts and he was done.

"S-stop..Naruto…"

He could hear the faint noises from his wife but couldn't understand what she was saying. Was it dirty talk?

"Stop it.."

He still couldn't hear it.

"Stop it, Naruto. Your hurting me." She gasped. She pushed his body away and closed her legs tight, super tight. She was crying and sniffing her nose.

Shit, did I hurt her?

Was he hurting her this whole time?

"Hinata, I'm so sorry!" He said hugging her tightly but unfortunately, he didn't receive the same treatment.

"Don't touch me!" She cried pushing him a second time. "Don't lay a hand on me for the rest of the night, Naruto."

And with that, she sat up, grabbed her pillow and placed next to Naruto's feet. She switch her sleeping position so that her feet were next to Naruto's face and her head was next to his feet.

When a married couple slept like this, there was a major crisis, a thin string waiting to snap.

Godamn it! I'm so sorry, Hinata.


	2. Chapter 2

I'm so sorry…

Naruto attempted various time to earn Hinata's forgiveness. But no matter how many times he tried, the more and more he would irritate her. She just wasn't having it. He couldn't believe he had been hurting her the entire time. He thought she was enjoying it. He thought she was enjoying it just as much as he was.

Now looking back at the incident, Naruto's idea of his wife's orgasms could have actually been gasps of pain. The whole time she was whimpering and catching her breath was all the result of her agonizing pain. The way she kept moving and twitching her body was because of the uncomfortable feeling she was going through, the uncomfortable feeling he was forcing onto her. Had he raped her? No, oh god no. He was a kind and gentle husband, not an aggressive son of a bitch.

She was tight, yes. Extremely tight. But she always was. Hinata had a naturally tiny hole. Naruto was aware of this since their honeymoon. But not too long ago she was practically choking his penis. Could it have been because she never wanted to have sex to begin with? But she was wet, so what did that mean?

"Hinata, how bad did I hurt you?" He asked concerning.

No reply.

"If you didn't want to have sex, you could've of just told me, Hina."

Despite his apologetic tone and his constant coos and questions, she still wouldn't budge. It was actually quite painful for Naruto. His wife was completely ignoring him. The one person who always took appreciation over him throughout his entire life was completely ignoring his presence. Naruto wasn't an arrogant man. He didn't mind being ignored from time to time. He was actually quite use to it since his childhood. But when it came to Hinata, his whole world fell apart.

"Hinata, I'm sorry." He whispered as he shifted himself to lay next to her properly.. "I had no idea I was hurting you. "

He placed his arm around her waist to comfort her. At this point, an apologetic hug was all he could think of. He was running out of ideas to earn her forgiveness. He needed to hear that she was fine, that they were fine. Nothing seemed to be working and it deeply stressed him out.

"Hinata-"

"Enough, Naruto." Hinata harshly interrupted. "I don't want to hear anymore…please."

Her voice was shaky, almost in a sobbing tone. Just in pure darkness, Naruto could easily picture her crying image. The image wasn't satisfying at all. If anything it was poisonous, acidic, extremely corrosive. The moment he heard her gasp beside him, he felt his whole body rot. He felt as if his skin and organs were burning and agonizingly twisting until they burst. If that was what hell felt like, than his wife certainly was heaven.

"Hinata," he attempted once more. "It won't happen again I'm so-"

"Be quiet."

"But-"

"I said shut up!"

Silence.

Not only had those words stung Naruto, but it also had pierced excruciatingly passed Hinata's lips. She had never said such a rude thing to Naruto, and he had never once heard her say such heavy words before. For him to be the first one to experience a direct curse word from her, was something to be greatly ashamed of.

"Hinata, I didn't mean to-"

"I told you to stop!" She suddenly said sitting up. From the moonlight that passed their small bedroom window, Naruto could see her swollen eyes looking back at him with tears rolling down her face."I told you to stop more than once because you were hurting me. And you still kept going."

"That's because I didn't hear you!" Naruto quickly sat up. He placed his hands on her fragile face and attempted to wipe her falling tears with his fingertips. "I thought you were moaning."

"Oh please." She said in disbelief as she brushed his hands away from her face. "Do you expect me to believe that?"

"Yes!" He defended. "You had your back towards me. I couldn't hear you properly."

"Oh just stop." She shook her head in disappointment. She laid herself back down and rolled her body away from him. "Just go to bed, Naruto."

"But I can't…your mad at me."

He forced himself to lay down, but sleep was simply not on his side. He couldn't bring himself to close his eyes and drift off. His wife was literally right next to him and infuriated. Not only that but she was grieving all by herself. She was crying right beside him because she was unwilling to open up and settle things with him.

"Hinata, a married couple should never go sleep angry at each other." He tried persuade her. "It's wrong to go sleep this way."

"Who cares…" The young Hyuga whispered below the covers. "We hardly ever sleep in the same bed together anyways…what kind of married couple does that…."

He's so thick-headed…

Hinata couldn't bring herself to forget about last night. The sun had already risen up for the next day and yet she still was holding a grudge over the incident. She felt so dirty, so sexualized. She couldn't get rid off those cringing feelings no matter how hard she tried. She didn't know who to blame, her or her husband.

In all honesty, she did want to have an intimate moment with Naruto and she also was quite happy to see him home early. But the moment he simply shoved himself inside her, she almost felt forced into something she didn't want. She tried to like it, she really did. But it was too uncomfortable, too painful. Throughout their whole entire relationship, Naruto and Hinata were very gentle during intercourse. For every positioned they tried, they had to be very careful on how they started. Hinata's body was simply to delicate to just go any way. She thought he know that. But according to yesterday, he proved the complete opposite. She was so hurt last night. Not just because of the sex but because that's all he wanted to do in general. Maybe it was just her emotional femininity speaking, but she would've thought he wanted to do something else other than intimacy. They hadn't seen each other for more than a minute in so long. She thought he would've wanted to talk, spend some playful time together. He could've done so many things with her that didn't involve sex, but he chose to just go straight to it.

And top of it all, he left early in the morning before she even opened her eyes. She woke up, once again, to an all too familiar empty bed. She was incredibly angry and at the same time sad. He left like a runaway coward. He didn't even bother to say goodbye.

Now standing cooking breakfast, she harshly made her children's meals. She didn't want to be too reckless that she'd give her kids a tasteless dish, after all, it wasn't their fault. Her love was still in their lunches and breakfast just not as the same as other times.

"Good morning, Mom," a tired Boruto greeted lazily. He slumped down at the dinner table and rested his head sleepily onto the table.

"Good morning, honey."

She watched how his son battled with sleep and waking up. It was quite early. So early that Himawari wasn't even awake yet. Her poor son had to wake up extra earlier than usual because of a long mission he would be having. It must've been difficult for Naruto assign him an away mission.

"Boruto, how long will you be gone?"

The blond shrugged. "I have no idea."

"What level did you get assigned?"

"S-rank."

What?!

An S-rank mission on such a young boy. Was Naruto this thick headed?! How could he possibly send his own son into such a dangerous mission. He wasn't experienced at all yet.

"I'm just kidding, Mom!" Boruto chuckled seeing how he had frightened the living soul out of her. "I think it's either a B-rank or a C-rank. I'm not really sure. I wasn't really listening when Dad was talking. All I knew is that he said it wouldn't be enough to kill me."

Oh thank God!

The relief she felt flow across her body was just surreal. She couldn't bear the thought of having her son put in danger. That was probably one of her biggest flaws. Her son was a ninja. He was bound to get hurt every now and then. And as he got older, the level of hostility would increase.

"You should listen to your father when he's giving you a mission." She warned her son with a finger. "It very important."

Boruto rolled his eyes and pouted. "Yea well I don't really care. I'm not even allowed to call him Dad when he's in the office. I have to call him 'Seventh'. So basically, I can never call him Dad because he's never home."

"Well he was here last night." Hinata softly said as she placed his platter on the table and walked back to the kitchen.

"He was?! When?!"

Boruto had finally woken up. He nearly jolted his head up when her mother told him the presence of her father was here last night. His eyes beamed and his mouth dropped open in shock.

"Boruto, don't get too excited." Hinata giggled. "He came past eight. He was very tired so headed off straight to bed."

"Did he…" Boruto mumbled returning back to his gloomy state. "Of course he did. Shitty old man, that's all he ever does when he's here."

Hinata didn't say anything. What was she suppose to say? That it wasn't true when it clearly was. She wasn't going to lie to her son. It would only hurt him, make him fantasize over something that would never happened.

"Boruto, hurry up and eat. You wouldn't want to be late for your first away mission." She smiled warmly.

The boy nodded with an attempted smile in return.

By the time he finished he was already rushing out the door. Just as her mother had predicted, he was running late.

"Wait! Wait! Wait!" Hinata scurried behind him just before she could step out. "You can't just leave without saying goodbye!"

She hugged her son tightly and kissed him on the cheek. "I love you. Be safe. Try to have fun if you can and protect your friends." She smiled.

Boruto chuckled in return and gave her a thumbs up just like her husband would do. "You got it—ttebasa!" He said before he ran off.

Hinata smiled as she saw her son fade away. She wouldn't be seeing him for who knows how long. She just prayed endlessly that he would be safe.

And then it suddenly crossed her mind. The sad image of her son when he spoke of husband. He wanted to spend time with Naruto when he was at home but that opportunity never came too often. Their kids were yearning desperately for their father's presence. Just yesterday he could've gave them love they wanted, but he chose not to. Again, all because he was in the mood for some pleasure.

What a cruel fool…

But she loved that fool. Despite all his flaws, all the endless lists of mistakes he had been consistently committing, she still loved him. He wasn't a bad person. She knew deep in her heart that he wasn't. He was just too busy, too busy to remember his family.

As the day went by, Himawari had eventually woken up. And just like every other day, the two of them tidied up the house and garden. To clean up the entire house it took at least four hours, but it was surprisingly fun. The girls would put on music and dance around the halls goofily. They wood take breaks from time to time and play games or watch movies. It was mother and daughter time at its finest.

"Thank you, Himawari." Her mother said she wiped the sweat behind her bangs. "As always, you're a great help."

"No problem, mama!" Her precious daughter giggled as she wiped the dirt of her knees. "I love helping you."

The two walked back inside and settled down in the living room. Hinata was exhausted but she still had enough energy in her to spend more time with her daughter. "Well what does my sunflower want to do now?" She smiled.

"Umm." She blushed. Her florid cheeks got brighter and brighter the more she fidgeted with her fingers, a habit she had inherited strongly from her mother. "I was wondering if I could go play with friends," she blushed harder. "I love being with you, Mama but my friend said she wanted me to go her house sometime."

Hinata was speechless. She had never realized that her daughter was being shut away from other children because she was with her. Himawari was too shy, too kind to ever tell her mother that she wanted to go somewhere else without her. Hinata felt a little bad. Her daughter had been doing the work of a mother for the longest time. She really wasn't enjoying her childhood at all.

"Of course you can go." Hinata hugged her tightly. "Just don't come back home too late."

The little girl smiled brightly in excitement. She was so happy to go see her friends. "Thank you! Thank you, Mama!" She jumped up and down. "I promise I'll come home early!"

She ran upstairs to her bedroom and quickly got herself ready. By the time she came back downstairs, she was already out of her pajamas and carrying a backpack. She looked adorable. And seeing the joy in her face also brought joy to her mother.

"Here take this." Her mother said handing her two small bento boxes. "You can eat there."

Himawari nodded and softly thanked her mother. Her face suddenly became puzzled as she stared down at a black bento box that wasn't her's or her brother's. "And this one too?" She asked holding up the box higher.

"Oh yes." Hinata nodded. "There's food in there and I don't want it to go to waste. You can offer it to your friend if she's hungry."

"But this is Dad's bento? Does he need it?"

"I guess not." Hinata shrugged. "He left before I could even make it."

"Wait? He's not here?" Himawari asked confusedly. "He's not sleeping? I thought he was upstairs the whole time. I thought he had a day off since he came so early yesterday."

"No dear." Hinata giggled. "He had to leave early. He's the Hokage, working everyday is what he must do."

The girl nodded feeling satisfied enough to leave happy. She started to make her way out the door when a sudden question hit her. "Hey Mom?" She said slowing turning around. "If dad was gone before you could make his lunch, than why did you make it if you already knew he wasn't here?"

Hinata wasn't expecting such a question. She didn't know how to respond. What was she suppose to say? The truth? That she had made it in hopes of tricking her mind into believing he was still here. No way. The truth was too strong for her children to know about. Their shaky marriage was to be kept a secret from their kids. It would only hurt them more.

"I just—its just a silly habit of mine!" She faked a laugh. "I do it so much that I don't even think about the attendance anymore!"

The little girl laughed along with her, proving herself to be gullible as ever, and headed off. She actually believed such a poor lie. She actually fell for her mother's fake laugh and left happy. Hinata instantly fell bad. She felt like a terrible mother. Lying to her kids? It was just so wrong. But she had to do it. She couldn't bear to let them see how their parents relationship was slowly falling apart. No child should have to go though that.

It's for the best…

Now standing alone in an empty house, she didn't know what to do. Every corridor in the Uzumaki household was spotless. She didn't have to clean a thing. She also didn't have to play with her kids because none of them were there. She had nothing to do and it bothered her. She didn't like being alone. It was a terrible place to be. She often felt lonely, but she was never truly alone. There was always someone physically right beside her. She hated hearing nothing. Was it even possible to hear nothing? The air conditioning, the creaking of the old floors, the taps against a window from a small branch, were they all just noise? Or noises of nothingness? She didn't want to hear those things. She wanted to hear voices, voices from her family and friends. She wasn't crazy, she just was in desperate need affection.

Any other mother would enjoy this time for a nap, for her own time, to hang out with her friends but not Hinata. Hinata didn't want sleep. She had grown accustomed to staying up when the sun was up as well. She also wasn't one to care for her looks. She didn't feel the need to paint her nails or to get her hair done. She simply was fine with just a stroke of a comb. Not only that but, the very few friends she had were just as busy as her husband. Ino and Sakura were medical ninjas. They were almost always in the hospitals. Tenten actually was free most of the time but ever since the Chunin exams were announced, she was busy preparing the systems. And Temari, in all honesty, they weren't really that close. Their personalities didn't really match. She cursed herself for not being the social butterfly like her husband was. She tried but her shyness was just something that came in naturally.

"TV is my only option I guess." She sighed as she made her way to the couch. Flipping through the channels was a pain. Not because it was a struggle to find a show but because her husband was on every channel. He out of all people was the one person she didn't want to see right now. Her husband was on channel five, he was on channel four, six, and seven. He was practically all over the whole cable network. She hated it. She didn't hate her husband. She just hated the fact that he left with no warning and continued his daily routine like nothing happened, like last night never happened. He didn't even bother to make a phone call, write a note, send an email. Nope, not Naruto. The Hokage doesn't have time for such insignificant things.

I'm overreacting…he just had to leave early…

But was she really? Maybe the incident from last night was the final straw. Maybe her mind kept wrapping around that incident in effort to not accept that it was the final straw. Did that even make sense? She was overthinking one situation to trick her mind into believing she was mad at just that one event but not all the hundred situations before. She was being in denial. She didn't want to accept that she was starting to seeing the flaws in her marriage. For years she had been trying to pretend it wasn't real. For years she's been trying to fix it. But unfortunately she was only one person. How could she possibly expect to fix her marriage when her partner was never around? It was a job meant for two.

"I can't do this." She said turning off the TV. "I'll find something else to do."

She stood from the leather couch and walked towards the staircase. If she could find anything to do on the main floor, than she would surely find something upstairs. Reading a book, sewing, just about anything would do.

Just before she could even touch the first step, there was a knock on the door. Was Himawari already done with her play date? So quickly? Had she forgotten something? Hinata quickly went towards the door and slowly opened it expecting to see her little girl, but she didn't.

Standing right in front of her was a man she knew very well. A nice gentlemen that she slowly started befriending over the course of time. A pale man with light blue hair, Toneri.

"Oh hello, Toneri." She smiled warmly. "What brings you here?"

The man gave her a genuine smile in return. "I was wondering if you liked to see your husband's speech with me. If we make it there early enough, we might see him up close. Wouldn't you want to go support your husband with me?"


End file.
